1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet tank that can provide a two-stage flushing function, so as to regulate the water outlet rate of the toilet tank, thereby saving the resource and energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional toilet tank 1 having a two-stage flushing device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a handle 101, a link 102, a crossbar 103, a water relief valve 104, and a water outlet 105. When the handle 101 is pressed downward as shown in FIG. 1, the water relief valve 104 is wholly detached from the water outlet 105, thereby releasing a larger amount of water of the toilet tank 1 outward through the water outlet 105. When the handle 101 is pulled upward as shown in FIG. 2, movement of the link 102 is limited by the crossbar 103, so that the water relief valve 104 is partially detached from the water outlet 105, thereby releasing a smaller amount of water of the toilet tank 1 outward through the water outlet 105. However, the handle 101 is operated at two different directions, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
A second conventional toilet tank 2 having a two-stage flushing device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 comprises a higher level water outlet 201, a lower level water outlet 202, a first water relief valve 203 mounted on the higher level water outlet 201, a second water relief valve 204 mounted on the lower level water outlet 202, a handle 205, a link 206 respectively connected to the first water relief valve 203 and second water relief valve 204 by a first lift wire 208 and a second lift wire 208xe2x80x2, and a support device 207. The second lift wire 208xe2x80x2 reeves through a roller 2072 of the support device 207. When the handle 205 is pressed downward as shown in FIG. 3, the link 206 is moved upward to lift the first water relief valve 203 by the first lift wire 208, thereby releasing a smaller amount of water of the toilet tank 2 outward through the higher level water outlet 201. When the handle 205 is pulled upward as shown in FIG. 4, the link 206 is moved downward to lift the second water relief valve 204 by the second lift wire 208xe2x80x2, thereby releasing a larger amount of water of the toilet tank 2 outward through the lower level water outlet 202. However, the handle 205 is operated at two different directions, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a toilet tank having a two-stage flushing device, wherein the toilet tank can provide a two-stage flushing function, so as to regulate the water outlet rate of the toilet tank, thereby saving the resource and energy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a toilet tank having a two-stage flushing device, wherein the first handle and the second handle are operated at the same direction, so as to satisfy the user""s custom and the ergonomical requirement, thereby facilitating the user operating flushing device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a toilet tank having a two-stage flushing device, wherein the first handle can drive the second handle to move synchronously so as to largely increase the water outlet rate, thereby enhancing the flushing efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a toilet tank having a two-stage flushing device, comprising a housing, a first water outlet tube, a second water outlet tube, a first water relief valve, a second water relief valve, and a control unit, wherein:
the first water outlet tube is mounted in the housing;
the second water outlet tube is mounted in the housing and has a top higher than a top of the first water outlet tube;
the first water relief valve is pivotally mounted in the housing and is detachably mounted on the top of the first water outlet tube;
the second water relief valve is pivotally mounted in the housing and is detachably mounted on the top of the second water outlet tube;
the control unit is mounted in the housing and is connected to the first water relief valve by a first lift wire and the second water relief valve by a second lift wire;
the control unit includes a connecting seat, a first handle, a first link, a second handle, and a second link, wherein:
the connecting seat is mounted on an outer side of the housing;
the first handle is rotatably mounted on the connecting seat and is provided with a shaft tube extended through the connecting seat, the shaft tube of the first handle has a distal end protruded outward from the connecting seat,
the first handle is provided with a press shank;
the first link has a first end secured on the distal end of the shaft tube of the first handle, the first lift wire has a first end secured on a second end of the first link and a second end secured on a periphery of the first water relief valve;
the second handle is rotatably mounted on the first handle and is provided with a shaft tube extended through the shaft tube of the first handle, the shaft tube of the second handle has a distal end protruded outward from the shaft tube of the first handle, the second handle is provided with a press shank;
the second link has a first end secured on the distal end of the shaft tube of the second handle, the second lift wire has a first end secured on the second link and a second end secured on a periphery of the second water relief valve; and
the press shank of the first handle has a bottom formed with an insertion cavity, and the press shank of the second handle is formed with a protruding block inserted into the insertion cavity of the press shank of the first handle, so that when the press shank of the first handle is pressed downward, the press shank of the second handle is moved downward with the press shank of the first handle.